Devices, such as smart phones, watches, and tablets, are often sold back to manufacturers or third parties when consumers upgrade their devices. These used devices may have value on the resale market based on the condition of the device. For example, a user may offer his used phone to a reseller and the reseller may evaluate the condition of the phone and offer a price based on the evaluation. However, the evaluation of the condition of the device is often performed by a human and thus, slow and subjective. In addition, the user must wait (e.g., at a kiosk, store, etc.) on the evaluation to receive the offer price, which may decrease the incentive for users to resell their used devices and/or decrease user satisfaction with the process.